Will you forgive me?
by Mrs.Edward.Mason.Cullen
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff in New Moon, so Edward never came back. But know Bella has settled for Jacob, does she still love Edward? Rated M for lemony goodness. Not for Team-Jacob fans.


It has been 10 months since he...Edward left, and 2 months to the day that Jacob stopped me from jumping off the cliff in La Push. The realisation surely hit me a week after that, Edward was never coming back for me, so I settled with someone else who could love me. Of course Jacob was over the moon, but I was never truly satisfied. The way he looked at me, with so much passion in his eyes, passion I could never return as ,even though it was irrational, my heart still belonged to Edward. Every morning I would visit him with his pack, but they still saw me as the vampire girl, but in ways they were probably right...

I looked out the window for that familiar Volkswagen Rabbit to come screeching round the corner of our street. Jacob had called, he was going to take me on a date to a restaurant in Port Angeles. As I gazed upwards, I realised it was twilight, it used to be our time, but Edward was never coming back, and it would never be our time again. My thought were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, which was undoubtedly Jacob, I composed my face into a smile and answered the door. Jacob stood there in a black suit, which painfully reminded me of him.

"You look stunning Bells" Jacob complimented

"Thanks, umm I brought this dress a while back" I blushed. That was not entirely true, this was Alice's dress, it still smelled of him. I was quiet and distant on the drive to Port Angeles, but Jacob didn't seem to notice, he just turned the volume up. When we pulled up at our destination, my heart leaped a beat it was Bella Italia, where Edward took me after saving me from that gang. The pain and sorrow took over me, I had to double over but by the time Jacob got out the car I composed my self again. I slowly turned and walked to towards him.

"I...I'm sorry Jacob, I can't do this anymore...we're over" I stammered. The hurt was evident on Jacob's face, but then the sorrow turned to anger

"You still love him, you love that filthy bloodsucker over ME!" Jacob roared. I started to stagger back, but he grabbed hold of my wrist. I hurriedly glanced around, there was nobody there, no one to protect me from his violence...Jacob snapped his hand back and hit it over my cheek, the pain was incredible I screamed out as tears poured down my face. He raised his hand again but something stopped him...

"Don't you dare touch her!" came a menacing velvet voice, I slowly fluttered open my eyes to reveal Edward, my Edward here to protect me.

"I will do what I want LEECH!" spat Jacob. So fast that I nearly missed it, Edward drew his hand forward, and with it came Jacob's arm, he roared with pain as it fell to the floor. Edward then bent down slowly, and with grace decapitated Jacob, he then held up his hand to me,

"Bella, my sweet Bella with you ever forg..." Edward began,but I silenced him with a kiss. I filled all my emotion into that kissed. I waited for Edward to pull back, but he didn't! I slowly began to move my tongue to seek entry into his mouth, and slowly his lips parted allowing my entrance. Then hot and cold melted together, I wove my hands deeper into his hair, and he swept me up bridle style into the backseat of the Volvo. He laid me down gently and slowly lifted his lips off mine, but they never left my body, cautiously he undid my dress and to show my consent, I un-hitched my bra. My naked breasts fell against his chest, which was now bare, and this had a profound effect on him as I could feel a bulge in his pants. I started to slowly pull his trousers and pants down as he placed tender kissed on my breasts. I couldn't care less if I died now, I was in heaven and then tenderly he began he drew him self forward towards my opening, I knew this was going to hurt, but I loved Edward and I trusted him. He slowly drew in, and broke the hymen, the pain was bearable but one lone tear escaped my eye, which he softly kissed away. He then drew back out, then in again, as his thrusts became faster I found my self screaming his name over and over, and Edward screaming mine. After both reaching our orgasm, I collapsed against his chest, he began to hum my lullaby which I knew it wouldn't be long before I succumbed to sleep, but before I fell into a slumber I heard Edward whisper,

"Sleep well my love, I will always be here for you"

And with that confidence I fell into a peaceful sleep with Edwards arm entwined around me...


End file.
